


Fevered Lies

by BBirdy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Ember Island (Avatar), Emotional Distance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Graphic Description, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Injury Recovery, Internal Monologue, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Sick Character, Team Bonding, Trust Issues, Whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: Before Zuko had the chance to defend himself he stumbled back, a thick arrow sticking from his shoulder.His scream of pain was enough to draw another arrow.The world spun. He had to get back. Would anyone be able to find him out here?And the ever more pressing question; did his assailant have more arrows?
Comments: 231
Kudos: 1454
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter One

Leaning up against the pillar in the darkened vacation home Zuko sat. Utterly quiet he closed his eyes against the throbbing headache pounding his mind to mush. Thankfully dinner was in full swing around him, everyone talking happily. No one took him any notice, or so he thought. 

"Hey, hot head, you going to eat that?" Toph asked. 

Without a word, Zuko handed the bowl over. 

Toph lifted an eyebrow. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, rubbing his head. "Just not very hungry."

She shrugged, not bothering to argue. 

Conversation continued. The rest of the dinner Zuko listened. That in itself wasn't too unusual as he didn't often speak. Occasionally someone would notice his attention, even addressing him. But that night he didn't bother paying any attention. 

Even with the usual warmth of summer air Zuko sweat, burning up. He kept his eyes closed, forcing his breathing to stay even. 

"I don't know about you guys," Toph yawned, popping her joints loudly. "I'm going to hit the hay." She dropped on the ground, her rock tent blocking her from view. 

Katara scooped up all the dirty dishes. "Aang, can you help me with these? I'm exhausted." 

Saluting, he followed her inside. 

"I'm going to stay up a bit," Sokka called after them, poking the small fire back to life. 

"Not me," Suki kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

The remaining group vanishing around the corner, Sokka took out his custom sword. Sheath on the ground beside him he began with basic forms. 

With his head leaned against the pole behind him Zuko watched through slitted eyes. 

Sokka seemed not to have noticed his audience. Form done, he set his feet. Acting on some unknown instinct he began fighting with some unseen opponent. 

"Your guard is down on your left side. Angel the blade vertically." 

Jumping at the interruption Sokka raised an eyebrow at him. Still, he tried the advice before speaking. He blinked, confused to find the advice helped. "Thanks… How'd you know?"

Zuko reached over his shoulder, pulling his own blades partway from their sheath. 

Sokka's mouth turned to a small  _ o _ .

"I don't like relying on fire bending alone. While in the earth kingdom I couldn't use my bending at all without giving away our identities. I relied on my swords for every defense and offense."

Returning to his forms Sokka kept their conversation. "What do you mean by  _ our _ ?"

"My uncle and I," Zuko's voice was almost a whisper, emotion carefully hidden behind the words. His aching reached its peak, driven not only by physical pain. It was something deeper to have lost the only person-- besides his mother-- who had ever loved and cared for him. 

Face falling Sokka mumbled an, "oh." He knew something of the emotions etched into his face. He had met him before. The man seemed a decent guy. While Zuko never spoke of his attachment to his uncle Sokka had seen how loyal his uncle had been to him. 

Zuko shrugged, hating the pity radiating off him. Standing he pulled both swords fully from their sheath. "Need a dueling partner? Or is your invisible friend a force to be reckoned with."

Thin lipped Sokka gestured him forward. He wondered what it would be like to duel someone for real, without the foe having such a murderous intent. The only other person like that had been master Piandao. And it had been a while since then. 

Both in their stances they began circling each other, facing off carefully. Waiting for any opening they both stayed silent. 

Zuko struck first. A false right jab. Then he turned, going for the weaker left. His movement cut short; just before the tip struck his opponent. 

He shouldn't have held back. Catching the fake-out Sokka got his blade underneath Zuko's right and disarmed him. 

A small cut on his palm and sword skittering away was Zuko's only price. Still, his guard did not drop. 

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me," Sokka jeered innocently. 

Shaking his head Zuko walked to retrieve his sword. 

In the last second before he passed Sokka he crouched, sweeping the other boy off his feet. 

"What in the-"

With a single fluid movement, Zuko took advantage of the confusion, taking his opponent's weapon. Their hands curled around each other Zuko kept Sokka from crumpling on the ground, one foot between his legs to keep the other off balance. 

"How did you-" 

Zuko dug his nails in, slipping his hand underneath Sokka's to both take his sword and let him drop to the ground.

One hand around Sokka's blade and grip still firm on his own he brandished them toward his neck as if silently considering whether or not to separate his head and body.

"Don't ever let your guard down. Remember, I have two weapons."

"Noted," Sokka grunted, rubbing the back of his head. 

Flipping the hilt toward Sokka, Zuko helped him back to his feet. 

Zuko went to retrieve his own sword. Leaned over his throbbing skull returned with a vengeance. Half stumbling Zuko couldn't help his soft groan, hand pressed to his temple. 

"Are you okay?" Sokka's voice came from a far distance. 

"Fine," Zuko lied, forcing himself steady once more. "Just got dizzy for a moment."

"You're pretty good with those swords," Sokka complimented grudging, placing his own blade back into its sheath. He caught the scarlet sheen of blood, taking Zuko's wrist. "Did I get you?"

Zuko snatched his hand back, winding a stray band around it. "I've had worse," he gestured vaguely toward his cheek.

Flinching back Sokka nodded. "Right. still I-"

"If you two are going to have your soppy bonding moment could get out of the courtyard!" Toph yelled, dropping the door to her earthen tent. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Toph," Sokka waved at her, snatching his hand away as the rock door slammed in his face.

"We can keep practicing if you like."

Sokka waved Zuko's offer away, stifling his own yawn. "No thanks. I'm beat." Halfway up the steps to the small vacation house he paused, looking back. "You know Zuko you're not half bad."

Taking a moment to process the words, Zuko smiled a ghost of a smile. With Sokka out of sight, his shoulders slumped, pressing a palm to his forehead. It took all his will power to not groan aloud. He'd never be able to sleep with the pounding behind his temples and rising temperature. 

He turned on his heel, stumbling away from the courtyard. For Toph's sake, he tried to keep his footsteps steady. 

With space between them, far enough out of Toph's interest zone at least, he leaned heavily against the tree beside him. Letting it take his weight he panted for air. He'd already been shaky. And that training match had doubled the feeling. 

"I need help," he mumbled begrudgingly. And he needed it quick. He was minutes away from blacking out. 

Shaking his head he pressed on down the hill, away from the house. No. He was only just on friendly terms with Katara and waking her up in the middle of the night for a headache would not help the matters. He would live. 

Maybe the sea would help. The idea of the cool spray was enough to lessen the throbbing. 

Stumbling onward he kept a hand on his head. When the voice first came to him Zuko thought he might have imagined it. 

"Stupid trees." the gruff voice sounded again. 

Zuko froze, taking to the nearest tree on instinct. Clinging to the branch he'd lighted on Zuko forced himself to keep from tumbling to the ground. 

"And on my vacation!" the man came closer. Had he heard something?

Into the budding moonlight, a large man stepped out. With biceps the size of Zuko's head, a writhing dragon tattoo that traversed from neck to ankle the man-made an imposing figure. Peering closer Zuko saw the ink blade struck through the dragon's heart, just above the man's own. It was a gruesome sight, momentarily drawing Zuko's attention from the forbidding bow and arrow he held. 

Swaying badly now Zuko yelped as he nearly fell from his perch. 

"Who's there?" The man spun around, arrow strung and the glaze in his eyes showing how inebriated he was. 

Before Zuko had the chance to defend himself there was a hard  _ thwack _ and an arrow stuck from his shoulder. 

His scream of pain was enough to draw another arrow. 

"What's out there!" the man cried, fear driving him even further into the spirits he'd consumed. "What'd I hit?"

Zuko couldn't answer, something hot welling in his throat, choking him. 

"'S just animals," the man stumbled the way he'd come, face pulled to a heavy scowl. "I hate this damn island."

Still, no words would come to him. Lost in shock Zuko slipped from the tree, sitting heavily in the grass. Through glassy eyes, he looked down to the arrows. They were good ones, thick around as his thumb and fitted with an array of feathers at the tip. They were brightly colored, brilliant in the moonlight. 

Lifting a hand to the wood Zuko wrapped his fist around it. He should get them out. He wasn't supposed to have arrows in him. 

Then, with no time to think, he tugged the first from his bicep. 

Zuko had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.


	2. Chapter Two

The pain came in a white-hot bolt of lighting, taking over his brain. He'd been hurt before, beatings, cuts, bruising, and of course arrows as well, but that was nothing to this. He felt like he'd ripped off some of his skin. 

Lifting the arrow still clutched in his fist he inspected the sharpened point. A tripoint. This wasn't something he recognized. 

"Not a standard fire nation arrow," he wasn't sure if his voice could follow his words. "Maybe ceremonial?"

He'd been right about one thing. There was a walnut-sized chunk of his arm still stuck to the metal. The sight was enough to turn his stomach. 

"No." With nothing to come up Zuko dry heaved into the grass, hissing as he felt the pull of the second arrow. Blood turning his chilled skin hot he sat back against the tree. 

He couldn't face the adjoining injury just yet. He needed time to take stock of the first one. 

"Stupid," he cursed himself. "You don't remove the item yourself. You know that."

Continuing to curse at himself under his breath he carefully prodded the wound again. It was almost enough to send him heaving again. The gash was deep. As he could still feel and move his fingertips he came to the conclusion it had missed all bones and vital veins. A strong bandage and a thick wad of fabric and he was sure it would be good as new in a month or so. He had time to recover before the comet. There was time. 

What he didn't have time for was the walk back to the house. He'd bleed out before he made it halfway. 

"Come on," he muttered, gathering courage. Quickly he tore off his outer shirt, ripping it into long strips. Zuko knew enough first aid to wind it tightly around his arm, enough to staunch the flow for the moment. 

Now to the next one. Taking a long breath through his teeth Zuko shifted his attention.

"If that little-" Zuko stopped himself from cursing out the man. He'd been either very drunk or hallucinating. His attacker wasn't worth the effort it would take to hate him. Zuko didn't have the energy to spare. 

Hand moving carefully he felt around the second arrow. 

Mildly better. This one had not had the momentum and force of the first. It hadn't gone too far, getting caught on a rib. Nothing important had been hit. Still, it was going to be a mess and he didn't have enough shirt left to bandage this one. This one would also take far longer to heal had it damaged the bone. 

"Can't go to Katara," he dropped his head back, speaking aloud to keep his fever addled thoughts straight. "Get a hold of yourself."

Teeth grit against the next cry he pulled. He wasn't so adept at strangling his scream. The sound echoed off tree trunks, a choking sob of human pain. He was prepared this time, pressing a scrap of fabric against it. The silk wasn't enough, blood seeping between his fingers in seconds. Even his blood felt too hot. Through his failing vision, he swore it sizzled in the cold night air. 

"It will heal," he reminded himself. "It will heal. Calm down." Pressing the rest of his ruined shirt against the wound he got ahold of his frantic breathing. 

In the time it took to get a makeshift bandage around himself he had nearly forgotten his dizziness. 

Unfortunately, he remembered quickly once he'd forced himself back to his feet. 

Waves of nausea stronger than any ocean had him bent over once more. He didn't have the energy to summon bile. Dry heaving a moment he leaned back. Sight blurry, knees trembling, head throbbing, and drenched in his own blood Zuko drove himself slowly back to the house. 

He wasn't sure how he managed the walk. By the time he reached the gate, Zuko was panting for air. He hadn't gone that far. 

Unsteady steps heavy across the courtyard he heard the shifting stone before he saw it. 

"What's the opposite of twinkle toes?" Toph yawned. 

Zuko blinked. The words sounded miles away. "What?"

"You!" She glared sleepily through her bangs. "You've been gone hours and now you come thumping back?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

She snorted. "You better be. Where have you been anyway?"

"Wasn't tired. I am now. I'm going to bed."

Toph didn't protest. She also didn't shut her door. It was odd. She could feel something dripping behind him. Had he gone swimming? Sure the nights here were warm. But they weren't that warm. Shaking her head Toph laid back down. Still, she followed his steps into the house. 

Through hazy thoughts Zuko made the long trek up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him before sinking to the floor. 

"Water," he mumbled. Up on one knee, he took the pitcher from beside his bed. Pouring a bit into his hands he tried to wash off the dark stains under his nails from his botched healing attempt. 

He would have to try again. But not yet. 

There was no way he could get back to the bandages without someone noticing. The remains of his shirt would have to do. Besides, once the bleeding stopped they'd be scabbed to him. 

Stumbling to his bed he sunk to the floor, eyes closed. 

He must have only been asleep for a moment when the rapping cam at his door. Had Toph followed him?

"Who's there?"

"Just me," Aang called cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Be right down," Zuko pushed the crack from his voice.

No reason to make the others suspicious. Limbs filled with lead Zuko pushed himself up. The faint streams of sunlight streamed through the slates in his window. 

Glancing down he caught his first good look at his chest. Every inch of his skin and most of his clothing was hidden by dried blood. One of his wounds must have sprung a leak sometime in his short sleep. 

With a scowl he took the pitcher once more, cleaning up as best he could, leaving his ruined clothes in a pile. 

Everything hurt. Every movement sent glances of pain into his limbs. His skull still throbbed. He was in for a rough day. 

Dressed and clean Zuko made his careful way down the steps to the courtyard. Even the weak early morning sunlight was too strong for his eyes. 

Gathering his composure he walked out into the light, going to take his usual seat a short way from the larger group. 

"-then Katara smacked me in the face with the water whip," Sokka was pantomiming to Suki. "The whole thing froze in my hair."

"You mean it stuck your hair to your face," Katara looked up from the large pot of soup. The scent of the breakfast made its way to Zuko through the haze. 

"No that was a different time." 

Walking over with another bowl Katara knelt by Zuko. "Toph said you were back late. Anything we should be worried about?"

Zuko shook his head quickly. "I just took a walk," he tried to suppress his yawn, shivering as he did so. "Are you cold?"

Perking up Toph leaned back. "What are you talking about, Sparky? It's hot as afternoon out here."

Trying to brush away the concern Zuko shrugged. If anyone suspected anything they'd make a fuss. That could cut into Aang's training time. They didn't have time for that. 

He thanked Katara, taking the bowl in hand. Content to listen to those talking he watched Toph and Aang retreat to the beach.

By the time breakfast had passed Zuko hadn't managed to take down a teaspoon of the food. Despite the length between meals, he didn't feel hungry. 

"Zuko?" 

He lurched up, half dozing despite the ice underneath his skin. "Yes?"

Katara held her hand out for the bowl, face falling when he saw the full bowl. 

"It's not you," he defended quickly. "I'm just not hungry."

"I get it," she shook her head. "You're not the only one tired of this soup. I know water tribe spices and flavoring. I don't even recognize half the things in the cupboard here." 

"Maybe I can help with that." 

Katara smirked. "Never known you for a cook."

"I don't have to help," he settled back. 

Watching him with lips pursed Katara continued to tidy up the breakfast mess. 

Zuko didn't have to watch to hear her progress. The pot was rolled away to some sink he'd never seen. bowls clattered and vanished. The coals of the cooking fire were put out, filling the whole courtyard with the homey smell of smoke and cinders. He only ever lifted a heavy eyelid as something was dragged across stone flooring to stop a few feet from him. 

How Katara had ever managed to afford a bag of potato carrots that large he didn't know. 

With glazed disinterest he watched as she chopped them finely, dropping the peels onto the floor. 

Reaching for yet another Katara knocked the neck of the bag, sending a small avalanche of vegetables cascading into the courtyard. 

Zuko moved without thinking, reaching to gather the half dozen rolling toward him. The move pulled at healing wounds, making him bite his cheek to keep from shouting. 

"Too proud to accept my help now?" he asked, dropping his collection back into the back.

Katara sighed. "I didn't mean that."

"Just because of how I was born doesn't mean I can't make food. I'll remind you I was the manager of Ba Sing Sea's best tea shop."

Her laugh was breathy. "I stand corrected."

He wound the tie back around the bag, still waiting for an answer. 

"Sure," she relented. 

Stepping back, he gestured her to lead the way, following after at as even a keel as he could manage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! I'll add the chapter count probably next week. It shouldn't be more than 7 or so?


	3. Chapter Three

Stood over the pot Katara dropped another shake of spices into the pot. "Stop," she held a hand up to keep away Zuko's unwarranted advice. 

"I was going to say you picked up the wrong one," he took the bottle of sugar mix for another. "Unless you want to make this a dessert."

"Oh," Katara flushed, dropping the right flavoring this time. With an experimental stir, she brought a bubble of soup to her mouth. " _ Oh _ , that's actually really good."

"Actually?" 

"You know what I mean."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Katara, were you trying to pay me a compliment?"

"I only meant to say I'm surprised you remember how to make it."

"I'll never forget how to make this one. I don't know the traditional name. My mother called it flaming sweet potato-carrot soup. It's about the only thing she ever managed to teach me." Zuko ducked Katara's searching gaze by ducking behind the giant pot, stoking the fire once more. Cooking with Katara was something like cooking with his mother. The days when they could sneak away from his father's watchful eye and spend their day harassing the cooks. The memory was enough to bring a bitter smile.

Katara was saved finding a response by the couple at the door. 

Sokka was the first to walk in, nose to the air, Suki just behind him. "That smells awesome," he said. 

"Zuko helped me make it," Katara turned back to the food. 

Both looked to Zuko with incredulous glances. "Really?"

"Is it that surprising?"

Turning on his heel Zuko began to put away the small spice containers, fighting the eyes on him. It wasn't enough. 

Suki came to stand beside him, sand in her hair and a smile at the corner of her mouth. "How hard has Katara been working you anyway? You look like you've been run over with a cart."

"It's nothing," Zuko spoke too quickly, forgetting his shoulder in the quest to reach the top shelf. The bleeding hole was quick to remind him. Digging his fingers into his palm he inhaled sharply. 

"Zuko?" Suki had a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he tried to brush her off. "I'm just sore from yesterday."

"Sokka was telling me something about how you practiced with him," Suki began slowly, watching the color draining from his face.

Before he could stop her Suki had placed a hand on his cheek. "Zuko," she gasped. "You're burning up. Does Katara know?"

he stepped back, shaking his head. "it's from the soup. It's just hot in here." His defense was shot down as his body betrayed him, goosebumps erupting across his arms. 

"Apparently not. Let us help you."

"I don't need help." This time Zuko pushed her away, heading to the other side of the room. 

As he passed Katara he could hear her laugh as she defended the food from her hungry brother. "No!" she tried to sound harsh, unable to manage it past her grin. "We have to wait for Aang and Toph."

The crash of a falling boulder had Sokka rubbing his hands gleefully. "Speak of the devil!" 

Taking the opportunity of misdirected attention, Zuko made his escape, leaving the group behind to collect lunch. 

The scene in the courtyard wasn't much better. 

Sat on the edge of the fountain Aang hung his head, something hidden in his hands. Top stood by him, trying and failing to comfort him.    
"Aang?" Katara walked out, wiping off her hands. "Is everything okay?" 

Lifting tear-filled eyes Aang held out a long decorative arrow. The feathers hung heavy with the early morning dew. The pyramid shape silver tip was doused in dried blood. 

"Why would anyone hurt an innocent creature?" Aang asked. 

Katara crouched, a hand on his arm. "Judging by the amount of blood whatever it was didn't suffer long."

In that moment Zuko's injuries chose to twinge painfully. Suppressing the cry Zuko pressed a hand to his side, the noise strangled to a whimper escaped his lips. 

Suki was already at his side, concern written across his face. 

"Headache," Zuko brushed her off. "I'll go get lunch out."

Rounding the corner quickly Zuko pressed his forehead to the wall, the low groan hissing between his teeth. He hadn't been lying, not exactly. His skull was throbbing, cheeks burning. His face was the only place he could feel heat. Despite the warmth of the kitchen as he gathered bowls goosebumps were erupting across his arm, a cold sweat pouring down his back. 

Gathering composure he grabbed the tray, heading back to the courtyard. 

"That smells different."

Zuko almost dropped everything as he jumped. 

Leaned against the pillar at the far edge of the courtyard, most likely avoiding the weeping avatar. She had her eyes closed, head cocked. 

How much did she know? He assumed his heart rate was healthy. Could she feel when people were injured?

"Are we finally having something other than potato carrot stew?" Sokka asked gleefully. "Even though I do love ever so much," he bat his eyelashes at his sister, backtracking quickly. 

"I think it's called flaming sugar soup?" Katara glanced back at Zuko for confirmation. 

"Flaming sweet potato carrot soup," he corrected, taking a seat in the relative shade.

"What a mouthful."

Suki glared. "Sokka stop."

He grinned at her pointedly, offering a bowl. 

Within moments everyone was happily scarfing down his favorite childhood dish though no amount of nostalgia could combat the nausea stealing his appetite. 

"This is great," Sokka spoke through the mouthful of his third bowl. "

"Yeah!" Aang sat beside him happily scarfing down another helping. 

Katara smiled proudly. "Zuko helped me make it."

Silence fell over the group, lost in shock. The guy who had struggled for weeks to make a decent cup of tea could make something like this?

Sat against the support column Zuko summoned a thin smile, struggling to simply remain upright. "Katara, would you like me to do dishes?"

"No," she collected bowls, watching his near full one with a look of trepidation. "I'm faster with my bending. Besides, it's your day with Aang."

A rock sunk to the bottom of his stomach, half hoping she would have forgotten. Wishing he could protest without suspicion he stood. 

"What's on the agenda for today sifu hotman?" Aang stood at attention, grinning. 

"Let's just go over forms from yesterday," Zuko kept himself upright, feeling the earth sway underneath him. Even in the short time through lunch he'd become startlingly pale, and each word he spoke sent a new throb into his temples. 

Disappointed by lack of actions Aang nonetheless carried on. 

"If you're not doing anything important would you mind if I stole Zuko?" Sokka stepped forward, awkwardly tapping the sword against his thigh. 

"What why?" Aang tilted his head

"Aang needs to learn firebending." 

"Come on," Sokka begged. "It's just forms. I want to spar again. I haven't had a sparring partner… ever." 

Shifting from foot to foot Aang hesitated. "I really should be learning."

"Let him," top called across the courtyard, sat bolt upright. "I want to see Sokka get his ass kicked again."

"Hey!" Sokka protested. 

Aang had to sit down to keep his laughter from knocking him over. "We can continue after lunch," Aang offered. "Come on Zuko. I want to see too. think of as a re-match."

"One I am going to win!"

Zuko shifted from foot to foot. No way to bow out gracefully, no way to escape the throbbing taking over his body. 

Taking a second to consider him Sokka held a hand over his hilt. "Are you up to it Zuko?"

Peeved he took the question as a challenge. "Of course."

The two took to the center of the courtyard, squaring off as the spectators took their seats. Only Katara hadn't returned to watch the pair. 

Sweat peppering his face Zuko reaffirmed his grip.  _ Make this quick _ , he thought vaguely. It was like he couldn't get a hold of his head. A hazy white ring circled his vision, loosening his grip on both reality at the swords in hand. White knuckled despite the numbness he waited. 

Making a slow arch Sokka lunged. The point was inches away from his uninjured shoulder. Zuko blocked on instinct. 

Dancing backward he deflected the point with his own hilt.

Sokka was faster than the night before. Recovering he ducked below Zuko's blade, jabbing upward toward his throbbing shoulder. It only just missed. 

Zuko was still backing up, all defense. Swords crossed he kept a shield up. 

Glancing across the motion Sokka couldn't help his smile. Zuko had made the mistake of giving him advice. Repeating his usual weak dense he kept the blade horizontal. 

Desperately Zuko took the opportunity. His footwork sloppy Zuko lunged. 

With new chinks in Zuko's defense Sokka took the advantage. Imitating his opponent's defense Sokka blocked the blow easily. 

Zuko faked to the right, swinging down on the left. The move used the day before didn't work again. 

Sidestepping Sokka blocked it, using the flat of his blade to smack Zuko's cheek. 

Jaw hung open Zuko stumbled, leaning further into the sword. Blood dripping onto the stone he tried to recover his breath before Sokka was slamming the hilt of his blade into Zuko's side, right on his wound. 

All the breath left his lungs. Zuko dropped to his knees, gasping for air. As he dropped he only just managed to sweep Sokka's feet from underneath him, swords at Sokka's neck and knee on his sword arm. 

"I win," Zuko spoke, something metallic dripping onto his mouth. 

Face burning with shame Sokka stood with a grunt. "I did better this time right?"

Toph shook her head, laughing hysterically. Suki stood, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I, for one, think you did great."

He smiled, turning back to Zuko. 

Sat in the dirt, one hand curled around his chest Zuko panted for air. 

"Good fight," Sokka held out a hand to help him up. 

Zuko didn't take it, didn't even look up. 

Peering around Aang's brow's met. "Zuko?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New schedule. This story now uploads on Mondays. Have a great week!


	4. Chapter Four

Sokka crouched. On closer inspection of his face, Zuko shone with sweat. The swat he'd received had dug into his face. Sokka had  _ cut _ Zuko. The slice across his cheek was dripping down his neck. "Zuko!"

"Out of breath," Zuko defended, blind to the new wound on his cheek.

"Aang-"

"I'm getting Katara," he agreed, shooting out of the room. 

Pale and trembling Zuko tried once more to wave off concern. "I'm fine," he said sharply. On his feet again he realized his mistake. The world swooped dramatically around him. 

"Sit," Suki ordered, taking his arm. "I knew you were warm this morning. If I'd known it was this bad-"

"I'm fine," he lied again. Hand pressed to his forehead his fingers came back bright red. Swearing under his breath he checked both shoulder and side, dragging the blood across himself. 

Suki's eyes narrowed. 

There was no time to express any concern as Katara shot out, dropping a dishrag as she ran. "What happened?"

"We were sparring and it was totally a mistake, I didn't know how sharp my sword was or something and I-"

"Zuko has a fever," Suki cut across her boyfriend. "He couldn't spar properly and there was an accident."

Katara gathered her hair behind her head, hushing any defense Zuko began. She shot a firm glare toward her brother who quickly walked away, Suki at his elbow. 

"And why didn't you say anything?"

One more Zuko tried to explain. 

She didn't listen. Taking in the handprint at shoulder and side, she went to work, sending Aang for a bowl of water. Her hands moved quickly, the instinct of a healer. 

Eyes closed against the growing morning sunlight Zuko pressed his lips closed. The slice across his cheek was enough to distract from how startlingly pale he'd become. He flinched as Katara gently moved his chin. 

"I'm just getting a look at your cheek," she soothed. Suki hadn't been lying. His skin was boiling. "Zuko… you're burning up. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nothing to do for a fever but work through it."

"You need rest," she insisted. Is that how he handled his health? Just work through it? The idea was concerning, to say the least. How long had he rested after his burn before starting his first hunt for Aang? 

Clearing her throat Katara pressed on. "The good thing is it hit your good cheek. I don't know what I could do for the um, scar tissue." She pulled her hand away before she could fight temptation. She'd promised a cure for that at one time. Now that option was gone. 

Zuko actually managed a weak smile, though she wasn't sure why. Irony perhaps?

"In any case, you should try to have a lot of water and  _ rest _ ," she insisted.

Aang handed over the bowl of water. 

Thanking him she lifted the healing touch to his face.

He started, hand at her wrist, holding back the water. 

"I'm just healing the cut," she promised, alarmed at the fear etched in his face. 

Why was he so jumpy? He had to know she wouldn't hurt him. Didn't he? 

Zuko's wound shoulder didn't drop, even as the skin knit. 

Had brushing over the new skin Katara gnawed at her lip. "Aang. Can you wash the rest of the dishes? I should help Zuko upstair-"

"I can walk," Zuko smacked her hand away. He could  _ not _ have her in his room. His blood-soaked clothes were still in plain sight. He did not need any more coddling. 

"Zuko…"

"Water and rest, right?" he stood, forcing his feet to stay below him. "I can do that just fine on my own."

Katara took his arm in any case. "Zuko I really don't think-"

"I'm fine," the lie kept coming out of his mouth. Taking a step back from the crowd of concerned faces he gathered his facade. "Really. Fine. I'll take the day off and be fine. Aang, we'll resume tomorrow if Katara doesn't mind switching days?"

"Or course not but-"

He took the confirmation as an exit. Turning on his heel he marched up the steps, hair at the back of his neck prickling. 

Once in his room Zuko didn't have the energy to fight, dropping unconscious the minute his head met the ground. He couldn't fight his sickness much longer. He was getting worse. 

* * *

No one wanted to bother Zuko. That wasn't out of the ordinary. Still only a few voices dared venture up the stairs to the furthest bedroom. No one received any answers. 

"That's good," Katara lied. "It means he is sleeping off the fever. I'll give him the once over at dinner."

And yet, with food made and circles gathered no one volunteered to find him. 

"Fine," Toph stood, fist clenched at her sides. "I'll get him. Cowards."

Pounding at the door with her fist she tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on sparky, you're missing dinner."

There was a long moment, where she could feel him shifting, turning over in bed. 

"Oh no you don't. Get your ass up!"

Pulling the door open a fraction he stared out, mouth pulled down. "What?"

"Dinner," she repeated. "Wash yourself. You smell gross." She marched back down the steps before she could take in anything else. It wasn't just the usual smell associated with a cold. It smelled like blood. But that wasn't possible. Katara had healed his cut.

Crouched in his doorway Zuko rubbed at his head. Despite how long he'd laid in bed he was sure he hadn't managed more than a few moments of sleep. He knew he looked at it too. 

"Dinner," he repeated, trying to tempt his insides. He couldn't have eaten more than a teaspoon since yesterday. Still, he couldn't feel hunger. That had to be the fever. 

"Keep telling yourself that," he mumbled, gathering dirty clothes to dump them in his duffle bag. He'd sneak away during the night to get the rest of the blood out. Anything he couldn't clean could get tossed. 

Stood at the top of the stairs he pressed a hand to the wall. The world hadn't stopped spinning around him. Quietly he spoke to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Calm down. It's just a fever. You're fine."

His shoulder twinged painfully.

"Fine," he repeated, trying to convince himself. 

"Are you coming?" Toph called up the steps. 

"Not hungry," Zuko turned back, making his decision split second. The idea of taking on the stairs was sending shivers down his spine. 

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, dragging out the word. "That's why you didn't eat lunch or dinner."

"How do you-"

"Who do you think sugar queen gives leftovers to?"

He scowled. 

"Speaking of, I think her heart might implode with worry if you don't make an appearance."

_ Attention _ , he snarled silently. The one thing he didn't want. "Fine."

He took the stairs two at a time, as if the speed in which he tackled them would make any difference to the swaying ground. 

"Don't listen to me," Toph shrugged, obviously pleased. "I'm not your mother."

Zuko's spine turned to stone as he passed the tapestry on which she was embroidered. "No, you're not."

He followed her to the courtyard, pausing one last moment to make sure there was no blood and to attempt to pat down his wild bed head. It didn't do much. 

Flinching he smelled the food before he saw it. Yet another dish to light nostalgia. It was so familiar, though that didn't keep his stomach from taking a sharp nosedive. 

"Zuko," Katra smiled hesitantly. 

In a weak attempt to wipe the pity from her face he took the bowl offered to him. On his way to his usual distanced spot, Sokka caught his arm. 

"Hey, um, sorry about this morning."

Zuko shook his head. "Not your fault. I should've realized I wasn't feeling well."

"Speaking of," Katara cut in, leaving his heart plummeting to his toes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Liar," suki hissed, glaring at him. 

Zuko ignored her. "Really. I'll be fine by morning." He backed up as Katara came to check. 

"Let me help," Katara insisted.

"I'm fine."

Aang was at his side, completing the circle around him. "Zuko?"

Heat rose thick and fast. Why were they doing this? He didn't need this kind of attention. He just wanted to be left alone. Pushing away from the incoming group he held up his arms. "Really. It's nothing."

"You're sure," Katra narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want you to be sick when we can do something?"

"Guys..." Toph paused, listening to his heart rate pick up. 

She was ignored. 

"At least let her check your fever," Suki crossed her arms, elbowing Sokka into imitating her. 

"I really am fine," Zuko started to shake. A cold sweat was pouring down his spine. "Just let me eat dinner."

Toph tiptoed forward, just listening. That wasn't the heart rate of someone under a microscope. That was unreasonably fast. 

"I will," Katara pressed. "Once I'm sure you're actually better. If you're still running a fever-"

He pushed past her, dropping his bowl. Swearing he crouched down. 

The shattering was enough to shut up the chatter. 

"Sorry Katara," he knelt to pick up the bowl. 

"Don't worry about it." She swept away the dirty soup, throwing it into the grass. "I shouldn't have pushed. You'd know your own body best anyway."

"I don't think he does," Toph snuck behind him, that same scent still filling her nose. It had followed Zuko from his room. 

"What-"

She poked his shoulder earning a wild yelp from Zuko. 

"Toph what was that for?"

She held out her hand to Katara, her finger covered in dark blood. 

Eyes still downcast, Zuko wiped away the last of the broken glass, standing with the collection in his hand. Lifting his gaze he found all eyes on him once again. "What?" He repeated, demanding an answer. 

"You're bleeding," Suki's voice was breathless.

Glancing down he watched the dark waterfall dripping down his elbow, dripping steadily onto the dirt courtyard. 

"Shit."

"Zuko?" Katara took in his face carefully. 

"I'm fine," he insisted. 

"That's why you're going to pass out."

Zuko opened his mouth, ready to ask Toph what on earth she was talking about when his knees buckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More chapters!


	5. Chapter Five

"Catch him!" Toph yelled.

Sokka managed to move the quickest, hand underneath his head before Zuko could fully topple over.

"What happened?" Katara demanded, knelt beside her brother. Broken glass and blood surrounded Zuko like a halo. "Did you do this?"

"What?" Sokka snapped. "You think I'd cut him up like a shish kebab?"

Suki dropped beside them, scooting close on her knees. "Guys, this isn't helping." She swatted Sokka's arm. 

"Ow!"

The white sliver of Zuko's eyes lifted heavy lids. 

"Zuko?" Katara yelped, hand on his arm. "Zuko, can you hear me?"

Eyes open another fraction he cast around, unseeing, face losing only more color. He said nothing, a wheezing cough rattling his lungs. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, trailing scarlet down his chin. 

"What- what's wrong with him?" Toph squeaked. Stood nearby she stood firm, listening to his frantic heartbeat with growing terror. 

Katara shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen any fever like this. In any case, we need to get him out of the sunlight. Sokka."

"Right." Holding out his arms he began a basket carry, Suki finishing the other side without question. 

"Katara," Aang took her arm. "It's Toph."

She followed his gaze. Stood at the furthest edge of the clearing Toph had her teeth grit, eyes wide. She looked more scared than they could remember her being. 

She said nothing. Something was wrong with the figure being laid back down on the ground. But she couldn't pin-point the issue. 

"See if she'll take the day for training. It might get her mind off…"

"And he'll be okay right?"

Katara bit her lip. "I'll do my best."

Keeping his own fear under wraps he shot across the courtyard. 

Suki knelt beside Zuko, placing a towel underneath his head. 

"What happened to him?" Katar pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"I told you," Sokka defended." We were sparring before and he just dropped out of nowhere."

"Fevers don't bleed."

Suki ignored the bickering siblings, tearing at the neck of Zuko's shirt. Out cold, he didn't fight. Careful hand inspecting the blood blooming across his side. With a quick twist of her wrist, the shirt fell away to show the damaged bandages. One could hardly call them bandages anymore. His ripped clothes had become drenched in blood, puss leaking from between tightly bound fabric. 

"Katara…" she whispered, voice catching. 

"What happened?" Katara repeated, words not directed toward anyone in particular.

Sokka gaped. "Why did he hide that?"

"The real question is  _ how _ did he hide it from us?" Katara split the bandages with a slice. Without the blockage blood freely spilled into the cracks on the ground. 

"Sokka. New bandages and more water. Now. I need to move fast," Katar pressed the fabric against the wound. 

Shirt torn off now, she could see the bandage at his shoulder as well. One battle at a time. 

"Katara?"

"These look like, I don't know, some kind of tri-point. These kinds of wounds can't be healed from top-down. The injury underneath wouldn't knit the way it's supposed to." She thought aloud, keeping the fabric pressed against the wound. Bending what water she had around her hands like gloves she moved the gloves. "It's too deep. At this rate, he's probably had internal bleeding for a few hours."

"So what do we do?"

"As far as I can tell there are two options; let the injuries heal naturally or…" she stopped. 

"Or?" Suki prompted. 

"I could try and bend water into the injury, heal it from the inside. But I've never tried anything like that before. 

"Try," Suki begged. "He's losing blood too fast." Terror was pumping her heart rate in her ears. She'd been a warrior too long not to know injuries.

Still terrified Katara nodded, spiraling the water into a thin tendril, pushing back the heavy bleeding. Sweat beading on her forehead she kept all concentration on Zuko. With a soft sigh, she sat back on her heels. 

"Did it work?" Suki watched the bleeding in horror. 

"Almost, but it will take time to do more. I'll need to have multiple sessions. The best I can do is speed his healing from a few weeks to a few days."

Suki's shoulder's sunk. "Good." 

On the other side, Toph finally pushed past Aang, marching to the pair. "Katara. It's his breathing."

Eyes back on Zuko Katara shifted her hand, lying it over his heart. Irregular beat thudding underneath his ribcage her attention finally caught onto his breathing. His frantic gasps came in and out of his lungs with great difficulty. She reached to touch his forehead, his own blood still in the creases of her fingers. 

"Suki. Feel his forehead."

"I did yesterday."

"Suki."

She did as he was told, stopped dead. "I, I thought the warmth was just because he'd been cooking. He's hot as his own flames. This isn't… this isn't a normal fever is it?"

"I don't think so no," Katara was shaking her head. "I've heard about this so-called 'firebender fever.' I'm worried we might have to go into town to get treatment. But we can't until his other wounds are healed. No one but a waterbender can fix that."

"And no one but a fire nation citizen can heal his fever," Suki realized numbly. 

"Katara!" Sokka returned, sliding next to his sister with the first aid supplies. 

With a bowl of water, near frozen by Katara, Suki wet a cloth, placing it on Zuko's forehead. 

He flinched, pulling away from the cold even unconsciously. 

"Hold still," Suki soothed. 

Pulling off the faux bandages Katara went to heal his shoulder. "At the very least I'm grateful there's no blood poisoning. Without proper disinfecting, the risk would be high."

Watching with muted horror Sokka almost didn't hear his sister. 

"Sokka," Katara snapped in front of his face. "Can you sit him up? I need to get the bandages around him."

A hand around his shoulder Soka moved slowly, lifting Zuko to lean against him. 

With a low groan, the whites of Zuko's eyes showed as slits underneath heavy lids. 

"Sorry," Sokka was already apologizing. 

Still too out of it to fully take in the words Zuko dropped his head onto the other's chest, breaths coming in shallow gasps. Falling limply back Sokka reaffirmed his grip, keeping him upright. 

Katara worked quickly and efficiently. Within moments the filthy wrapping had been tossed aside, clean white bandages making up most of Zuko's chest and arm. 

"That should do it. Lie him back down, Sokka"

Shoulders relaxing as he sighed Aang turned, taking Toph by the arm. "Come on. Katara will make sure he gets rest. Neither of us are healers, we can't do anything."

She didn't listen, still rooted to the spot. Toph had only become paler as Katara worked, lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Toph," Aang pulled at her arm gently. "Come on."

"You can feel it, can't you?"

He paused, taking longer to remember the training he'd been given. "His heart rate?" Aang guessed. It wasn't a thing he routinely tried to follow. 

"It's still too fast."

"That'll be the fever," Aang lied. 

"I thought you said you weren't a healer," she finally shifted her attention. 

Flushed pink Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not. But I trust Katara. She'll take care of him."

Nodding slowly she finally let herself be dragged away. 

Aang shot Suki a small wave, mouthing _b_ _ each training  _ to which she shot a thumbs up. 

Waiting until she was sure the pair was out of earshot Suki's smile fell. "He looks like death."

"Sokka," Katara spoke over her, hating how cold the word had her. "If I gave you a list, could you go to town and get them."

"Anything you need," he affirmed, eyes frozen on Zuko's slack face. 

He was gone in less than a minute, reciting his short list of medicines. 

"You don't know how much those will do," Suki tried to soften her accusation. 

Still, Katara knew the words hadn't been a question. "I know. But I can't do anything else for his illness until the wounds are better."

"What should we do now?"

"He needs rest. I would like to get him into his own bed…"

Suki was hesitant. "How would we get him upstairs?"

"I can walk," the cracked words had both the girls jumping. Zuko smiled, eyes open enough to see strips of golden pupil. 

"Don't talk," Katara ordered. She had her fingers to his forehead again, hating how clammy he was getting under the heat. He pushed her fingers away. "Zuko. Stop being stubborn. You're not well."

"M fine," he mumbled. With a momentous amount of energy, he shoved his elbows underneath him, lifting himself into a slouched sitting position. instantly what little clarity he'd gathered fell away, leaving his mind blurred. How had he gotten so bad in only a few minutes?

The clean bandage at his shoulder shifted a pastel pink as blood began seeping through. 

"Lie down," Katara barked. "Now."

He didn't have the strength to argue. Suki's arm at his spine he laid slowly back against the stone. 

"You need a proper bed," Katara was saying, no idea if he could even hear her. 

"There's a spare, down past the kitchens," Zuko mumbled. "Servent's quarters I think."

Suki tried for a smile, carefully placing the cold cloth back against his cheek. He didn't protest. "I keep forgetting this was your summer home. It's bigger than half of my village. It must have been nice… to be a prince, to have people to take care of you."

Missing the emphasis of her last few words he grimaced. "I _was_ a prince." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who has left kudos comments or even just read this story. Your support is so appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

"I was a prince," Zuko snarled, hissing as his chest twinged. Hand to the bandage he released his breath, sinking back. "Sorry."

"You've been through a lot. You have every right to be tense."

Again the sentiment behind the words were lost to him. "Wasn't too bad. I've had worse." 

"What happened?" Katara asked, eyes following the trace of his scar. She'd felt it once, the crackled thick skin, stretched from nose to past his ear. He'd lost a good portion of his hairline, his jaw bone defined by ragged pink flesh. 

Zuko just managed to catch the look. "To my shoulder?"

"Of course," she switched tack. No point in asking about his eye. Sokka had tried a hundred different ways when he'd first begun to train Aang. Zuko never budged. Her best guess was a training exercise as a child. The scar was very old. 

"Some drunk villager. Had a bow with him. Didn't see the arrows until it was too late."

"So the arrow that Aang found… it wasn't a bird or an animal?"

"Not exactly," his smile was thin.

Suki brushed back damp hair, flipping the cold side to his forehead. He was speaking clearly now, the slur in his words faded. That had to be a good thing.

Breath catching Zuko lifted himself coughing violently. His shoulders convulsed until his hacking brought up a splatter of dark blood into the dirt. 

Katara went white. 

Groaning again Zuko pressed a hand to his head, strength fading rapidly. 

"We need to get you to a real bed. The warm afternoon is not going to help your fever."

"How?"

Zuko was already moving again. "I can walk. It's just down the hall."

Knowing choices were limited Katara reluctantly agreed. 

With both girls either side of him, his good arm over Suki's shoulder, and Katara's arm firmly around his waist, he was on his feet, limping down the short hall. 

Chin on his chest Zuko made no protest to the help as he was led along. Within moments his breathing had turned harsh again, unsteady steps dragging. 

"Should we stop?" Katara asked gently. 

He couldn't answer. 

"We could carry him?" Suki tried to keep to a whisper. 

With her mouth only inches from his ear he managed to shake his head. "S only a short ways away."

"You set the pace," Katara kept her voice gentle. 

The corner of Zuko's mouth lifted. "Then we'll never get there." 

His smile fell as he caught his toes on the ground, nearly toppling. Suki kept him upright with a yelp, stopped in her tracks. 

Shaking resumed, Zuko coughed harshly, head hung over. Blood spilled from his mouth.

Moving as one katara and Suki crouched, lifting Zuko in a small carry. Terror flooded both girls as they realized how light their passenger had become. Zuko was feather-light, though his wild trembling kept them from moving too quickly. 

He didn't raise any quarry. Or perhaps he couldn't. 

Kicking open the door to the spare room Katara led the way to the small mat, lying him down. 

Zuko's thanks was breathless. 

"Suki, can you get the water and cloth again?" she asked, keeping her tone light. 

Fingers at his cheeks Suki nodded. His forehead had become coal fire hot. 

"When will Sokka be back?" Suki glanced out the window. 

"Hopefully soon."

Suki rubbed her arms, trying to warm up water iced fingers. "I'm scared."

Katara could only give her a short nod. "Me too."

* * *

Sat in the courtyard where he'd planted himself Sokka pressed his clenched fists into his lips. 

"Sokka," Aang waved as he and toph returned. Behind them the sun set slowly, a cold wind taking over the small island. 

He only managed a short wave. 

Biting at his cheek Aang sped to get out of Toph's earshot. "How is he?"

Sokka shook his head. 

"You can't tell- Toph," Aang interrupted himself, keeping up his cheery countenance.

"How is he?" she echoed Aang's sentiment. 

"Better," Sokka summoned a false grin. "I was in there a little while ago and Katara said good things."

"When will you dunderheads remember I can tell if you're lying? what did she really say?"

Sokka backed down, sitting heavily. "Not much. She sent me away for a bunch of medicines. I didn't know what to ask. I think Katara is going to try and go down there in the morning to ask some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Toph planted her hands on either hip. 

"I told you I don't know. They rushed me out of there."

Aang sat more lightly, cross-legged, one foot still shaking with agitation. "What did you see?"

For a solid minute, Sokka opened and shut his mouth, starting to resemble a fish. "Not good things," he managed finally.

"What did you see?" Toph tried to keep a handle on her tough exterior, though she couldn't help the crack sneaking into her voice. 

"Blood," Sokka didn't bother trying to lie, not only for his protection from the child. His explanation was some way to work through the terror that had turned his veins to ice ever since he'd laid eyes on the scene. "They've got him in a back room. Something must have happened on his arm because Katara was getting to heal it over." His tongue turned numb in his mouth, he couldn't describe the horror of the scene. Blood like a puddle after rain seeped into the wooden floor. Katara knelt in it, scarlet seeping into her dress. Both hands, lit pale blue held tight to his arm. But even that couldn't pull away from the dark of the room. Zuko's face, lit only by the water, was sunken and drawn. Zuko looked near death's doorstep. 

"Sokka," Aang shut him up with a look. 

Both glanced at Toph, who stood frozen fists clenched beside her thighs. 

"I mean, he didn't look like he was awake." Sokka tried to amend. 

The damage had been done. 

Removing her bracelets Toph tried to push past them. "I want to see him."

"Toph," Aang caught her arm, holding tight even as she tried to shake him off. 

"You can't stop me twinkle toes. You don't understand. This is my fault."

Aang let go only for Sokka's grip to take his place. 

"What are you talking about?"

Tears had begun to gather at the corners of her eyes, a sight hardly seen. 

"I should've known, last night, he came back."

"Toph," Sokka sat her down, scooping up her bracelets. 

She held them in shaking fists. "after your first fight. I was too tired, I didn't notice. He was already unsteady. I didn't notice at first. When he went out, when he said he couldn't sleep, that's when he got hurt."

Aang sat, pulling her to the edge of the dry fountain. "How would you have known that? You can't tell when we're hurt, just heart rates, where we are in relation to you."

"I can feel things on the ground. He wasn't walking straight."

"He could've been tired," Sokka sat beside her. "That doesn't make it your fault."

Toph's voice was soft, less than a whisper. "I could feel the blood. It was dripping off his arm when he came back. I thought he'd gone swimming." She wiped at her eyes with her crumpled bracelets, shaking with unsteady sobs. 

"Maybe he had," Aang tried. "Toph, this isn't your fault."

"If I'd notice I would have made him go to Katara earlier, or, or something. I could have done more."

Aang had a hand on her shoulder now, hesitant in his comfort but pressing on in any case. "I could have noticed he was unsteady at dinner that night, or breakfast the next morning."

"Isaw he wasn't feeling well before we sparred, both times," Sokka was shaking his head. "I knew he wasn't all there. If it's your fault it's mine too."

Toph didn't answer, a weight pulling at her heart. 

"He doesn't ever talk at mealtimes," Aang realized quietly. "He doesn't have a problem during training so I never thought about it. So I wouldn't have noticed a difference during breakfast."

Toph nodded a little. "He doesn't go to bed with the rest of you either. He's always up longer. I can feel him moving around for hours."

"He's a tough guy," Sokka shook himself, trying to smile. "I'm sure Zuko will be fine, walking out here in no time."

Footsteps creaked across the floorboards. 

"See?"

All three were on their feet, greeted by Katara and Suki, both of whom looked grim. 

"How is he?" Toph was the first to recover her voice. 

"He's going to be fine," Katara's smile was as insincere as her brothers. 

Suki nodded, dark circles tugging underneath her eyes. "He just needs time to rest and heal."

"How long?" Aang was twisting his fingers. 

Katara scrambled. "A few days, maybe a week?"

"How useful were the herbs?" Sokka asked. 

"I don't have a vast knowledge of Fire nation remedies, especially with this being a nation-specific illness. But they seem to be helping. His fever has gone down."

Toph sat, shaking, listening to every lie escape katara. Not a single statement had wrung true. "When can we see him?"

"Let's just wait until he wakes up by himself," Katara said. "Maybe in the morning."

With a short nod, Toph marched to the edge of the courtyard, her usual space, and lifted a rock tent. 

Katara's shoulders dropped. She sat don, glaring at the dried blood underneath her nails. 

"How long until he's okay?" Sokka crouched beside her, watching Aang head to the kitchen. "For real. I don't need earthbending to tell you're lying and they obviously don't believe you."

Katara's eyes were glazed. "That's just it," she whispered, a knot caught in her throat. "I don't know if he will."

Sokka turned to stone. "What do you mean?"

"He's bad Sokka, really bad. I've never seen a fever like this. He was breathing smoke. I don't know what to do. The only thing I can compare it to is the Azure fever we had in the south pole."

"But," Sokka's insides had turned numb. "But no one ever recovered from that one."

She nodded, speaking the words so softly they were no more than a breath. 

"I don't think he'll last the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Snokoms for great dialogue advice ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

Stood in front of the door, arms curled tight around herself Katara paused. For several moments she had kept her hand on the doorknob.

"Rest," she reminded herself. "He just needs rest. He'll be f-" she cut herself off, biting her bottom lip. 

No point in lying, not to herself. She didn't know enough about his illness, only the vague rumors, and passing comments. 

Too agitated to simply stare at the wood she spun on her heel, taking two steps down the hall. 

Was it enough? Was her best enough?

Turning back around she took a deep breath, hand on the knob once more. 

"Katara?"

Caught, she turned to face Suki. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Suki feigned a yawn. 

"Going for a walk?" It was a question more than a statement. 

"You're worried." 

That one wasn't a question. 

Katara's shoulders slumped forward. "I think we made a mistake. Someone should stay with him overnight, try to cool him down."

Descending the last few steps Suki offered the crook of her elbow. "You heard what Zuko said."

"He's got a fever. He can't be thinking straight."

"Katara."

Suki met her tear glazed eyes. 

The moment would be etched into Katara forever; the one thing she didn't know how to heal. 

Both had kept going, long after Sokka had gone, forcing herbs down his throat, only to have them come up again. His coughs turned harsher, smoke starting to fill the room. Moving her hand from cold bowl to his forehead Zuko caught Suki's arm, eyes cast with a steel unbecoming of that warm gold. 

"No point," he said, voice clear. 

So much blood. The moment she'd gotten his shoulder wrapped again he'd turned to his side, spitting up black blood. 

"The one on my side must have gotten a lung," Zuko kept his voice on that flat, even keel.

Suki had shook her head, forcing her hands to steady, placing the cooling cloth on his cheek, where it warmed almost instantly. "No. We're not giving up. I've seen wounds. This can be healed." She willed herself to believe the lie. 

"I know my symptoms," Zuko said. "I know what smoke means. This isn't something you can fix. This isn't something anyone can fix."

Katara stubbornly held her hands over his side, summoning more water, shedding the pink stained stream. "I can try."

"No point."

The repeated statement echoed in Katara until it had become a shout in her ears, forcing her down to his room. "We can't just let him give up."

"What else can you do?"

Both girls jumped. 

Sat at the top of the steps, fiddling with his smallest boomerang, Sokka set his jaw. 

"Why are you up?" Suki asked. 

"Same as you," he stood, face drawn. "I don't think any of us will be able to sleep tonight. I can still hear Aang tossing and turning."

Waving Sokka away Suki tried and failed to summon a smile. "Go back to bed. We should all-"

"We should have someone in there with him," Katara interrupted, a blank determination on her face. 

"Why?"

She rounded on Sokka. "I know we can't do anything, but that doesn't mean he should be alone," she hissed. "If he does, if he goes, someone should…" she lost all steam, deflating under the weight of her own words. 

Sokka hesitated. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

No one spoke. Even the figure in the doorway upstairs kept his lips pressed closed. 

"I can't do it," Katara said finally. "I can't be in there, not after mom-"

Sokka flung his arms around her, holding tight. "We're not asking you too."

"I've never had a member of my team this…" Suki mumbled, letting her words trail away. "I don't know what to do."

"None of us do," Aang said, words wandering down to them. He sat just above, heart twisting. 

Sinking into silence the group watched the door none dared open, terror rooting them to the spot, silently mourning.

* * *

Toph was not one to whisper or tiptoe. In fact, she never attempted to do anything quietly. Lying in her tent, listening intently to every movement from the lowest bedroom she hardly dared breathe, too scared she would miss a moment. 

Lowering her hand made tent she sat up, too agitated to hold still. It'd been a small millennia since the others had stopped wandering the halls. She couldn't hear a word, but she knew each of them had been moving around. 

With that in mind, her own trek down the hall was met with no interruptions. 

What was she doing? What would she even say to him?

Frozen outside the door she summoned the courage the others hadn't been able to. "Zuko?" she peered in the darkroom, hand on the wall as she walked. Wood hadn't ever been the most conductive of her powers. 

There was no answer. 

Panic rising Toph stepped forward once more, calling louder. She had to know he was okay. She  _ had _ to. Katara had been too worried for this to be okay. 

For a moment she thought she could feel him shifting atop his bed. 

"Zuko?"

"Toph?" 

His voice was rough. Throat ragged either from smoke or simply the never-ending coughs he tried to lift his head. 

"How, how are you?" she cursed herself as her voice faltered, too cowardly to force herself further into the room. 

Zuko had a sound that might have been a laugh. "I've been better."

Shifting from foot to foot Toph had decided to return to her bed when he interrupted. 

"You can come in. I don't mind. It would be nice to have someone with me while it happens."

Toph closed the door behind her, mind whirling. "What do you mean 'while it happens?'"

"They didn't tell you?" Something underneath his ribcage shriveled. Did they think that little of him? "I'm dying."

The phrase hung in the air before she burst. 

"Katara and Suki said you'd be fine!" Toph scrambled forward, dropping to her knees, frantically trying to find his arm; force him to say where he was.

Again, that soft, rough chuckle. "They lied."

"It can't be that bad," her voice trembled, holding onto hope.

He nodded, remembered she couldn't see it, then pressed on. "It is. I wasn't feeling well before I got hurt. Without the strength to fight off infection, I got worse. There's nothing to do now."

"No!" she dug her nails into his hand, fighting off tears. "You can't just give up! You can't. You're not allowed."

"Toph-"

"No."

He took her other hand, lying on his side. Looking up into her angry face he was suddenly reminded of a moment when both he and his sister were very young when she'd tossed a rock at a turtleduck only to have its mother leave it at the edge of the pond. Their mother had very carefully taken the body away, burying it underneath a large blossoming tree. Azula couldn't understand death and it had infuriated her, that there was something she couldn't do, she couldn't bring it back. 

"Toph," he kept his words gentle. "There's nothing to do now. The fever isn't breaking. We don't have the medicine to heal that. Even Katara can't rid a body of infection."

"Then why didn't you do something sooner?" She demanded, voice filling with tears. "Why didn't you bother to do anything until now? You could have said you didn't feel well. We're friends. We could have helped!"

Zuko paused. Friends? "I thought I could take care of it. I've had worse."

"Worse?"

That's when the realization sunk in. She had no idea about his scar. For all she could sense, from body language to heart rate, she couldn't sense the one thing that had made the biggest impact on his life. 

Guiding her hand she brought it up to his cheek. 

Mouth opening she brushed her fingers around the ragged edges, ghosting over the slit that was his eye. "What happened?" she breathed. 

"It's a long story," Zuko closed his eyes, not bothering to remove her hand. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

"My point being I've been hurt before. I can deal with-" he could feel his lungs aching. Turning on his side he struggled for air, his coughs coming harder. Wha little Katara had managed to heal must have ripped, spilling blood into his closed fist. 

"Zuko!" alarmed, Toph held onto his shoulder, blindly trying to comfort him. 

Muscles turning lax he dropped his head. "I thought I could deal," he finished, still trembling. 

"You didn't have to."

He shook his head, trying to justify. "If it had only been a fever I could deal. Aang needs to learn firebending. I just hope he can still learn with what I've taught him."

Anger bristling Toph grit her teeth. "You can't think that."

"What?"

"That all we care about is you being Aang's teacher. You're part of this team. You're our friend," she struggled to stay strong. "You have to know that by now."

"Never had friends like that before."

Toph moved her hand back to his. It wasn't a romantic gesture by any means. She was really crying now, tears spilling thick and fast down her cheeks. "Neither have I… and I don't want to give them up now."

"There's nothing to-"

"I'm not letting you give up!"

Zuko was struck by the steady assurance given by her words. With everything feeling distant and fuzzy for days that confidence rang firm. Squeezing the hand that still clung to him. "Toph, I don't want this. I-" he had to bite his tongue to keep back his admission.

"You're scared."

"I don't want to die." His voice shook as the reality of his situation sunk in. 

Holding tighter she steeled herself. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. You're going to be fine."

Zuko offered a weak smile, lacking the strength to even open his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever get to the point? Who knows?
> 
> Yes, I will. Next chapter should be the last. Thank you to everyone!


	8. Chapter Eight

"Zuko?" Toph poked his good arm. Lying on the floor beside his bed she listened, feeling him relaxing. "Zuko are you-?"

"I'm awake," his rough whisper answered.

"Are you listening?"

"No promises."

Tucked up against his good side she squished closer, head on his stomach. "You're supposed to be listening. I thought you said I was a good storyteller."

"You are."

"Then what was I saying?" she lifted an eyebrow. 

"Something about a drill?"

Toph pushed her head up on her hand. "That was ages ago."

His smile was slight. In the gray morning light he seemed to have gained some color, though Toph couldn't know. 

"Sorry," he lifted a hand to stifle a yawn. "On the bright side I think I might've managed some sleep."

Squeezing his hand she bounced a little. "That's good. Do you think you could tell a story? My voice is tired."

"Toph-"

"Please?" her hands were clasped before her. "I promise  _ I'll _ listen."

When he laughed this time his cough chose not to interrupt. 

"What should I talk about?"

Toph linked their fingers again determined to keep hold of him. "Anything you want."

Her arm had lines from the wood floor had dug for the past several hours. She couldn't bring herself to leave the room. Zuko had started to panic when she'd run out for a snack. Still, she could feel his unsteady heartbeat, its strength staggeringly, frustratingly slow. 

"Anything?" his hum trailed away, mind distant. 

"Maybe something happy," she struggled to bring him back to the present.

"There hasn't been a lot of that lately."

Her face fell. "Really?"

"The only good things came after I got to the air temple."

"You mean after you burned me?"

Zuko opened his mouth, ready to protest. 

She bumped his arm lightly. "Teasing Sufi hotman."

"Don't call me that."

Still laughing she situated herself again, listening to him breathe. "Could you please tell me a story? Please? I want to hear you talk for once. You never say anything normally. You're always quiet during dinner."

He chuckled. "Haven't you ever caught the phrase children are to be seen and not heard?"

It was her turn to scowl. "I've never been the biggest fan of that phrase."

"I think it was the only thing said directly to me by my father for most of my life." 

Toph squeezed his arm. 

Having found something Zuko kept going. "I wish I could say I had better memories with him. My uncle on the other hand, he was more a father to me than my actual one. I used to come here with him and his son, Lu Ten." Zuko's voice was soft, no force behind them. He rambled on, words never wavering. "I remember when Uncle requested the fountain in the front courtyard. There was only a fire pit out there before. We never used it, because bonfires by the beach and the cooks would always use the kitchen. He thought it was just so ugly. So he wanted a pond or something. Mother wouldn't have the smell of fish in her house as well as the beach. It didn't matter though… we always did."

"We?"

"Lu Ten and I. He drug me everywhere he went on the island. He was only five or six years older than I was. I don't remember."

Toph was quiet. "what happened to him?"

"He died," Zuko's heart rate spiked. "The day my uncle broke through the wall of Ba Sing Sae. It's why he retreated. He couldn't fight anymore."

There was a short stretch of silence in which Toph waited for him to continue. His heart was still going. 

Toph listened, hearing his breath catch. "Zuko?"She wasn't good with tears, she'd never been good with any kind of emotion. 

Sat up, hand on his arm, she felt the temperature of the room raising, the air muddled by what could only be smoke. 

"Zuko!"

Desperately he clung to her hand, gasping for air. He didn't have the strength to cough. 

"Zuko!"

"Sorry." He whispered, a rough guttural noise. 

"No, no, no," she pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the unsteady rhythm as blood seeped between her fingers. "Just hold on. Okay? Hold on."

Silence. The beat sputtered and stopped. 

"Zuko!"

* * *

Morning came cold and bleak. It might have rained at one point. Katara wasn't sure. 

Opening sleep crusted eyes she wiped away what was left of her tears from the night before. For all the monsters and battles she'd fought, she'd been too much of a coward to open a door. 

She lifted herself from her bed, driven not by hunger or boredom but by a need to escape her thoughts. 

"You're up."

Katara snapped to attention. 

Suki stood in the doorway, arms crossed, eyes bloodshot. 

"Is he-?"

"I haven't been able to go see."

"Sokka and Aang, are they up?"

She nodded. "Sokka was offering to get breakfast done."

"He must be upset, I don't think he's ever offered to do anything," Katara tried to joke. Neither of them managed a smile.

At that moment Aang pulled open his own bedroom door. Rubbing at his eyes both could see pink track down his cheeks. 

"Morning," Katara tried once again to find a cheery notion. 

Aang hardly looked up. 

"Breakfast?" Sokka offered, coming down the hall. He too looked rough, if only stoically miserable. 

"Not hungry," Aang's voice was thick.

"Tea?" 

No one openly opposed Suki's suggestion, and so the group shuffled down to the kitchen. "Maybe we should go get Toph?" Katara tried. "She'll have to find out eventually."

"No," Aang shook his head. "You didn't see how bad it got to her before. She couldn't concentrate at all yesterday. And she-" stood at the bottom of the steps Aang stopped dead. 

"Aang?"

Following his pointing finger Katara saw what had so fully frozen him. Jaw hung slack, she stared in horrified disbelief at the open door to Zuko's temporary bedroom. 

"Zuko?" Katara shot down the hall, hauling open the door. Inside, the empty mat, blood staining the floor where it had been the night before. Was there anything new? She couldn't tell.

Just behind her suki clung to the doorframe. "Where did he go?"

"I- I don't know. It's not like he could've gotten up and walked away." Her voice was high pitched, fear numbing her. 

"Maybe Toph?" Sokka offered weakly. 

"She couldn't have moved him. The earth can't get inside and she couldn't have carried him." Spinning on her heels Katara marched down the hall, pushing open every door as she went. "Sokka, go check the upstairs bedroom. Maybe he managed to wander up there by mistake. Though I don't know how he-"

They all froze, stopped by the sound of Toph's scream. 

"Toph!" 

Scrambling over each other to the courtyard they toppled onto the stone, looking up as one tangled many-headed being. 

Knelt against the fountain Toph had a hand pressed to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was… laughing. 

Gasping for air she sunk to the ground, feeling the others as they fell to the earth. "You guys have to make him talk more. Some of these stories are actually hilarious."

Bemused, Zuko pursed his lips at her, leaning up against the fountain, sunshine casting long shadows down his pale face. And yet, and yet, he was sitting up, a blanket around his shoulders, dressed from the waist down, damp hair over his forehead. Cradled in his hands was a cup of tea, a dirty bowl next to him on the ground. He'd eaten.

"Zuko?" Katara extracted herself from the group. 

"Morning," his smile was thin, but entirely genuine. 

Still not entirely convinced of what she was seeing, Katara dropped to her knees and placed a hand on Zuko's forehead. "Your fever broke."

"And my appetite returned. I'm afraid we have no leftovers from dinner anymore."

"You ate that whole thing by yourself?" Sokka gaped

"I helped," Toph got a hold of herself, raising a hand. "Though I won't be able to taste anything else for a month."

Zuko grinned sheepishly. "I like warmer foods."

"To put it mildly," Toph poked him.

Ignoring the pair of them Katara began to unwind his bandages. 

"I wouldn't do that," Zuko caught her hand. "Awake doesn't mean healed."

"Right, of course," she tucked the bandage away. 

"But you are feeling better?" Aang stood, brushing dirt off himself. 

"Much."

Sokka sank to the front steps, letting out a long dramatic sigh. 

Raising an eyebrow at him Zuko waited for an explanation.

"Sokka?" Suki sat beside him. 

"Don't ever do that again," Sokka burst, pointing at Zuko. 

"Um, do what?" Zuko asked, glancing between the others in the group. 

Suki smacked her palm to her forehead while behind her Aang's mouth open and shut like a fish. Toph on the other hand, could only dissolve into un Toph like giggles once more. 

"What?"

Sokka tossed his arms in the air. "Scare us like that. I don't think any of us could sleep."

Still, at a loss Zuko straightened, placing his cup down. Halfway to his feet there were half a dozen hands pushing him back down. 

"Don't you dare," Katara warned gently. "You are not going anywhere until I know you're a hundred percent again."

Suki took up the empty bowl. "I'm going to make more breakfast for the rest of us. Zuko, would you like any?" With his ascent she walked back down the hall, dragging Sokka behind her. 

"What was all that about?" Zuko looked blankly to Toph. 

"They were worried about you, idiot," Toph tucked her linked fingers behind her head. "We all were. They couldn't sleep because they were  _ worried _ ."

"Why?"

She lifted one heavy eyelid. Relief flooded her she'd finally started to feel the pull of exhaustion. "You know, I used idiot as a term of endearment but I think I might start having to use it literally. They were worried because you're our friend. We're a team, a gang. You're part of the family. I thought I told you that already."

"A family?" Zuko muttered. 

Watching Katara starting to do her hair with the fountain. Aang enjoyed the early morning sunlight. He knew by the little smoke coming from the kitchen's chimney Suki had managed to relight the coals, Sokka most likely talking animatedly with her, where they'd gone. And with Toph sleeping at this side he could feel the comfort seeping into him, warmer than sunlight. 

A family. It was odd, lopsided, and tentative at times but it was a family, a  _ true _ family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! To everyone who ever gave any support even if it was just a glance at the title. Seriously. Thank you. 
> 
> With the reboot announced I am dying for more Alta content. Even if it ends up being garbage, which fingers crossed it won't be, I'm so excited. 
> 
> I'm really hoping to have more content for these kids sometime soon. Any and all comments are adored!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for CathInTheBox, my biggest support and inspiration lately. This idea does come from my old fanfiction account but has been reworked and reworded! Thank you!!!
> 
> Please leave comments, I love to reply to any and all!


End file.
